criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Ryan
|death place = Hungerford, West Berkshire Unitary Authority, Berkshire, England |pathology = Spree Killer Mass Murderer Cop Killer Arsonist |mo = Shooting |victims = 16 killed 15 injured |status = Deceased |alias = |job = |time = August 19, 1987 |capture = }} Michael Robert Ryan was a British mass murderer and spree killer who was responsible for the Hungerford Massacre on August 19, 1987 in Hungerford, Berkshire. It is one of the deadliest massacres in British history. Background Ryan was born at Savernake Hospital in Marlborough, Wiltshire, near Hungerford, Berkshire, on May 18, 1960. His father, Alfred, was 55 years old when Michael was born. He died in Swindon in May 1985 at the age of 80 from cancer. At the time of the shooting, Ryan lived with his mother, Dorothy, a dinner lady at the local primary school. Ryan had no siblings, leading to claims that his relationship with his mother was unhealthy; it was also said he was spoiled by her. For his entire life, he was a bachelor with no children, as well as an unemployed laborer and antiques dealer. In 1978, Ryan was issued a shotgun certificate. On December 11, 1986, he was granted a firearms certificate covering the ownership of two pistols. He eventually applied to have the certificate amended to include a third pistol, as he intended to sell one of the two that he had since acquired; he also wanted to buy two more. This was granted on April 30, 1987. On July 14, he applied for another variation. He wanted to cover two semi-automatic rifles, and this was granted on July 30. Shootings At 12:30 AM on August 19, 1987, Ryan was in Savernake Forest. He approached Susan Godfrey and her two children, who were all out on a picnic from Reading, Berkshire. With his gun raised, he forced her to place her children in her car. He then marched her into the bushes where he proceeded to shoot her thirteen times in the back, killing her and using the whole magazine of his Beretta pistol. Police arrived when Godfrey's children were able to find someone who could help them, but by that time, Ryan was already gone. Ryan drove his car along the A4 towards Hungerford and stopped at the Golden Arrow Service Station in Froxfield. He waited for Ian George, a motorcyclist, to leave the garage, but became impatient when the latter took too long, so he instead began to pump petrol into his vehicle. He then shot at Kakaub Dean, the cashier, but missed. Ryan entered the store and tried to shoot her again, this time at close range with his M1 carbine. Fortunately, he had accidentally hit the release mechanism, causing his rifle's magazine to fall out. He gave up on attempting to kill her and departed towards Hungerford. George had witnessed the incident and called the police, reporting it as an armed robbery. At 12:45 AM, back at his home in South View, Hungerford, Ryan loaded his car with his weapons and tried to drive away, but the vehicle would not start. He proceeded to fire four shots into its right side. According to neighbors, he looked agitated and kept moving between his house and the car. He eventually went indoors and fatally shot his dog.Some sources say that there was more than one dog in the house. After that, Ryan doused his home with the petrol he had bought earlier. He set it on fire, also destroying three adjoining properties in the process. He then removed the three guns from his car and murdered Roland and Sheila Mason. As Ryan walked towards Hungerford Common, he wounded Marjorie Jackson and Lisa Mildenhall. He then encountered the Clements family walking their dog. Kenneth, the father, raised his arms in a gesture of surrender, allowing his family to escape. Ryan did not care and fatally shot him in the chest. He went back to South View and fired at a police officer named Roger Brereton, who had just arrived after hearing reports about gunfire. The victim crashed his car and managed to radio his colleagues that he had been shot before he died. Ryan then opened fire at Linda Chapman and her daughter, Alison; both survived. Ryan used his Type 56 to shoot George White and his passenger, Ivor Jackson. White died and crashed his car into Brereton's. Jackson, severely injured, pretended to be dead so that Ryan would not approach him. Now on Fairview Road, Ryan murdered Abdul Rahman Khan before he wounded his neighbor, Alan Lepetit (who, ironically enough, had helped build the gunman's gun display unit). He proceeded to shoot an ambulance that had arrived, injuring paramedic Hazel Haslett. As he was shooting at windows and people who appeared on the streets, his mother, Dorothy, drove up and saw her burning house, the dead and wounded, and her armed son. She attempted to reason with Ryan, but he shot her in the abdomen and legs. After she had fallen to the ground, he fired two fatal shots into her back. He wounded Betty Tolladay before running back towards Hungerford Common. Although the police were now aware of the situation, the evacuation plan was not entirely effective. Ryan's movements were tracked via police helicopter almost an hour after he set his home on fire, but this was hampered by media helicopters and journalists responding to reports of the attacks. A single police officer who observed Ryan recommended that armed police be used, as the weapons he saw in Ryan's possession were beyond the capabilities of the Hungerford police station's firearms locker. Now at Hungerford Common, Ryan shot and killed Francis Butler; he also opened fire at Andrew Cadle, but the bullets missed. Taxi driver Marcus Barnard slowed down his car as the shooter crossed in front of him. He was fatally shot in the head with the Type 56. Ann Honeybone was slightly wounded by a bullet. Aftermath TBA Modus Operandi TBA Known Victims All of the following were victims of Hungerford Massacre, August 19, 1987 *Savernake Forest, Wiltshire: Susan Godfrey *Golden Arrow Service Station, Froxfield: **Ian George **Kakaub Dean *Hungerford: **South View: ***Roland Mason ***Sheila Mason ***Marjorie Jackson ***Lisa Mildenhall **Hungerford Common: ***Kenneth Clements **South View: ***Roger Brereton ***Alison Chapman ***Linda Chapman ***George White ***Ivor Jackson **Fairview Road: ***Abdul Rahman Khan ***Alan Lepetit ***Hazel Haslett ***Dorothy Ryan ***Betty Tolladay **Hungerford Common: ***Francis Butler ***Andrew Cadle ***Marcus Barnard ***Ann Honeybone ***John Storms ***Douglas Wainwright ***Kathleen Wainwright ***Kevin Lance ***Eric Vardy ***Sandra Hill ***Victor Gibbs ***Myrtle Gibbs ***Michael Jennings ***Myra Geater ***Ian Playle ***George Noon On Criminal Minds TBA Sources *Wikipedia's article about the Hungerford Massacre *Murderpedia's article about Ryan References Category:Real People Category:Real World Criminals Category:Real Life Killers Category:Real Life Mass Murderers Category:Real Suicides Category:Real Rampage Killers Category:Deceased Real World Criminals Category:Unreferenced Criminals Category:Real Foreign Criminals Category:Real Life Cop Killers Category:Real Arsonists Category:Real Spree Killers Category:Real Life Schizophrenics Category:Real Matricidal Killers